falloutfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Vault 101
|type=vault |image=Vault 101.jpg |loc=Vault 101 loc.jpg |marker='Vault 101' |leader= Soprintendente |quests='Primi passi Crescita rapida Futuro imperfetto Fuggi!' Problemi sul fronte interno |extra= }} Il è un Vault della Vault-Tec situato nella Zona Contaminata della Capitale, vicino alle rovine di Washington D.C., e più precisamente nelle rovine di Springvale Esperimento dei Vault Il compito del Vault 101 nell'Esperimento dei Vault non era solo di testare le reazioni di un isolamento indefinito (non era prevista alcuna riapertura programmata), ma anche per testare il ruolo del Soprintendente. Questo Vault fu sigillato prima che le bombe caddero, e i residenti furono tenuti all'oscuro della verità, ricevendo trasmissioni radio false che dipinsero una zona contaminata molto diversa da quella reale. Era il lavoro del Soprintendente tenere questo segreto e mantenere il Vault sigillato, e infatti il primo Soprintendente era un dipendente istruito dalla Vault-Tec. Il secondo Soprintendente decise di rendere noto l'obiettivo a una cerchia ristretta di adulti, sopratutto per evitare che i bambini scoprissero tutto; mano a mano che gli anni passarono sempre più persone conoscevano il vero obiettivo del Vault, praticamente tutti gli adulti. In aggiunta, il Soprintendente poteva comunicare con l'esterno tramite il tunnel segreto nel suo ufficio In accordo con la Guida Strategica ufficiale di Fallout 3. Tuttavia, per evitare altri possibili guai, i residenti del vault furono istruiti: "Qui è dove sei nato, ed è qui che morirai." Storia Dopo il fatidico 2 Ottobre 2077, questo Vault fu chiuso per 2 secoli, finchè James entrò nel super-bunker insieme al suo bambino, il Vagabondo Solitario. Dopo che James sparì senza spiegazioni dal Vault, il Vagabondo Solitario fu costretto a cercare il padre al di fuori del vault, per avere delle risposte. Dopo aver incotrato Colin Moriarty, il Vagabondo Solitario seppe che il Vault 101 fu aperto in passato, visto che il giocatore è nato fuori dal Vault. Moriarty incontrò James per la prima volta quando abbandonò Rivet City per arrivare al Vault 101. James portò con se il figlio durante il breve periodo in cui il Soprintendente permise l'esplorazione dell'esterno. Dopo la morte di questi esploratori, il Vault fu definitivamente chiuso, e chi era a conoscenza del fatto giurò di non rivelare niente. James fu ammesso nel Vault solo perchè il Soprintendente era alla disperata ricerca di un dottore. Investigazioni approfondite rivelano che oltre alla fuga del padre del Vagabondo Solitario, altre persone fuggirono in passato. Molto personaggi di Megaton fanno richiamo a persone scappate in passato: Moira parla di una ragazza scappata "10 o 12 anni fa", mentre Colin Moriarty dice di avere visto per l'ultima volta un'abitante del Vault "5 anni fa", che gli rivelò del lavaggio del cervello a cui erano sottoposti gli abitanti del Vault. La città di Megaton è stata fondata da persone che cercavano rifugio nel Vault, e alcuni scheletri di persone che cercarono di entrare sono fuori dalla massiccia porta del Vault.r. Va notato che durante la quest Problemi sul fronte interno, si fa capire che molti, se non tutti gli adulti che vivevano nel Vault 101 conoscevano l'esperimento. Quindi quando James arrivò insieme al piccolo Lone Wanderer, il fatto che il Soprintendente autorizzasse la loro permanenza, non causò molti problemi. A Survey of the Vault Complex After a global nuclear war, survivors were forced in to vaults for protection. Even after most of the vaults were re-opened to the new hideous reality of the wasteland...Vault 101 was never re-opened, and the citizens of Vault 101 wanted to keep it that way. Vault 101 has three divisions, named levels by the residents, which were the Upper Level/Atrium (with Admin as a sub-division), the Lower Level, and the Reactor Level. The levels were connected by stairways. In each floor of the complex, hydraulic hatches were employed to control the flow of traffic or to block access to stairways, corridors, or rooms. Certain hatches, known as special use hatches, blocked access to all, save a few authorized personnel, to a restricted area. An example of a restricted area is the Vault 101 Main Entrance. Levels and rooms are identified by signs. Entrance to the outside world is provided by two paths: a direct path from the Atrium and a hidden tunnel named the Overseer's Tunnel. It is important to note that the levels are not directly stacked upon each other. They are staggered with each level moving progressively more westward the deeper the visitor probes into the complex. Division A: Upper Level/Atrium Floor A is the uppermost level. It is named the Upper Level. Vault 101 Main Entrance The Main Entrance leads to the massive Vault Door, which in turn leads to the Capital Wasteland. The Overseer's Tunnel Was used by the Overseers of Vault 101 to see and comunicate with the outside world of the Capital Wasteland. During the quest Escape! the player will access the tunnel to get out of the vault. This tunnel's entrance can only be opened by a command from the Overseer's Terminal. The Vault 101 Overseer's Office Is located in the Admin Section, Upper Level/Atrium of Vault 101. Beneath the desk, there is a hidden passageway to the Main Entrance called the Overseer's Tunnel. Vault 101 Systems Room This room monitors the functions of the Vault. This information is presented to the Overseer on a systems map in his/her office. The Maintenance Department is responsible for this room. Floyd Lewis can be found here dead during Escape!. Vault 101 Security Office Vault 101 Security is headquartered in this office. There is a Security Cell Terminal on the south desk which controls the cell door. Lockers on the north wall, next to the north desk, are used for storage of uniforms and weapons. Division B: The Lower Level Is the Lower Level of Vault 101. Vault 101 Apartment The Vault 101 apartment was the living quarters of a family or an individual in Vault 101. With the exception of the Almodovar's apartment, the apartments were divided into a bedroom and a dining/living room. The Almodovar's apartment was divided into two bedrooms and a dining/living room. The Vault 101 Classroom This area is significant because it represents one of only three educational facilities or schools in the entire Capital Wasteland. The other "schools" are in the Republic of Dave and Little Lamplight. Vault 101 Clinic The Lone Wanderer was supposed to have been born here but was actually born in the Jefferson Memorial. This is were you find Amata in the "trouble on the homefront". Vault 101 Restroom The Vault 101 Restroom has a 'Gentlemen' and a 'Ladies' restroom. The toilets and sinks are supplied with water from the Filter Room, and as such are radiation-free. Division C: Reactor Level Vault 101 Filter Room The Vault 101 Filter Room houses the water purification systems, and the Water Chip. The Vault 101 Storeroom Or BB Gun Practice Range. Sometime before its use as a practice range, the Vault Engineers use the room for storage. Large metal crates, lockers, tables, and a piece of equipment of uncertain use are placed about the room. Vault 101 Reactor Room The Vault's geo-thermal reactor is located in this room. Appearances Vault 101 appeared in Fallout 3 as the Vault where the main character was raised by his/her father until the age of 19. The quest Trouble on the Homefront allows you to re-enter Vault 101 after leaving. Trivia *During the intro video, you can clearly see two security cameras on each side of the Vault door. However, when you escape the Vault, they aren't there. Instead, there is a single cam on top of the door. *Upon return to Vault 101, during "Trouble on the Homefront", one speech option in response to The Overseer is "no wonder I wasn't allowed to research my family tree". *When you are being born you can see Doctor Li delivering you Residents Families Almodovar family: * Alphonse Almodovar - the Overseer * Amata Almodovar - daughter of Alphonse DeLoria family: * Butch DeLoria - Leader of the Tunnel Snakes * Ellen DeLoria - mother to Butch Mack family: * Allen Mack - father to Wally and Steve * Gloria Mack - mother to Wally and Steve (Stanley's daughter) * Wally Mack and Steve Mack, brothers * Susie Mack daughter of Allen and Gloria * Grandpa Mack Hannon family: * Paul Hannon Sr., security chief * Vikki Hannon, his wife * Paul Hannon Jr., his son Gomez family: * Herman Gomez, Security officer, father of Freddie, and friend of James. * Pepper Gomez, his wife * Freddie Gomez, his son Kendall family: * John Kendall, Security guard, father of Christine and Monica * Mary Kendall, his wife (Stanley's daughter also) * Christine Kendall, classmate to the Lone Wanderer * Monica Kendall, younger sister to Christine. Never seen, only mentioned during Trouble on the Homefront Holden family: * Tom Holden, vault dweller, killed by security during Escape!. * Mary Holden, his wife, killed immediately after him. Palmer family: * Jonas Palmer, Scientist, friend to James, and son of Anne Palmer * Anne Palmer, Never seen. Leader of a scouting party that left the vault. * Lucy Palmer, mother to Anne and grandmother to Jonas. * Joe Palmer, deceased, Jukebox Technician Armstrong family: * Stanley Armstrong - Engineer, friend to James. Father of Gloria Mack, Mary Kendall and Beatrice Armstrong. * Beatrice Armstrong - Slightly odd woman, poet and tarot reader. Taylor family: * Officer Taylor - Older security guard, husband to "Grandma" Taylor. * Grandma Taylor - his wife. * Chip Taylor- Grandson to Officer Taylor and Grandma Taylor. Other * James - the Lone Wanderer's father * Andy - a Mr. Handy type robot, reassigned (with horrific results) to doctor duties after Escape! * Edwin Brotch - Vault teacher and friend to the Vault Dweller. * Floyd Lewis - Engineer found dead in Escape! * Officer O'Brian - Security officer responsible for killing Tom and Mary Holden * Officer Richards - Security officer responsible for killing Tom and Mary Holden * Officer Wolfe - Security officer * Officer Park - Security officer * Officer Wilkins- hostile security officer during Trouble on the Homefront * Officer Armstrong- if Officer Gomez died during Escape!, he will greet you instead * Lone Wanderer * George (Vault 101 Technician) * Agnes * Lewis * Unnamed Overseer Found dead during Trouble on the Homefront * Beatrice Armstrong * Jim Wilkins * Steve Armstrong * Chip Taylor * Paul Hannon Jr. * Janice Wilkins Radio Vault 101 residents broadcast their own radio station, which can be reached only inside the Vault, or when standing in the entrance. It apparently has a stronger emergency signal, which can be broadcast outside of the vault and in the general Megaton area. Related quests * Baby Steps * Growing Up Fast * Future Imperfect * Escape! * Trouble on the Homefront Bobblehead The Bobblehead - Medicine is in James', or more likely known as your Dad's office. You only have three chances to obtain this bobblehead. When you're about to take the G.O.A.T., when you escape the vault you'll come through his office, or when you return in the "Trouble on the Homefront" quest. Framed Quote In what's left of James' office, the Framed Quote of Revelation 21:6 can be found. When activated, the player will need to pick the 'average' lock. Inside can be found Rock-It Launcher schematics, 300 caps and a Holodisk called 'Home Sweet Home'. When accessed in Notes, 'Home Sweet Home' depicts James' voice lamenting over the death of his wife Catherine, discussing his new responsibilities as a father and the Overseer, whom he describes as an 'overbearing bully'. You need to pick the lock, which requires lockpick skill of 50 or greater. Random Encounters At higher levels, four or five Deathclaws will sometimes spawn down the hill from Vault 101. Jump up on the rocks in front of the Vault entrance and they cannot reach you. Pick them off at your leisure. Unfortunately, if Dogmeat is waiting for you there, attacking the Deathclaws will mean certain death for the canine. If this happens, sneak, tell Dogmeat to follow you and back away from the Deathclaws. Trivia * The designation of Vault 101 could be related to the fact that the player learns the basics of gameplay in the vault. In the United States, introductory college courses often begin with 101, such as Astronomy 101 where you learn the basics of astronomy. * Andy the Robot had taken over as the vault's doctor, although after his last "surgery" it seems he has been fired. He amputated Beatrice Armstrong's right leg, up to the knee, because she had sprained her left big toe. Unfortunately, Beatrice did not survive the amputation. * At the Vault-Tec Headquarters in the D.C Ruins, a replica of the Vault 101 Door is hanging over the lobby area with spot lights illuminating it. * In your 10th birthday there could be a reference to vault 13 in a Bingo poster. The bingo symbol shows number 13. * Vault 101 is one of two fully functional vaults (the other being Vault 112) in the Capital Wasteland. All the other vaults have either failed due to projects that have failed or simple natural death. * The number 101 also could be related to George Orwell's fiction novel "1984", in which there is the "Room 101", supposedly to be the worst place in the world. It is place where the prisoner is subjected to his or her own worst nightmare or phobia. Inconsistencies While taking the G.O.A.T., the PC is joined by many other students. Since the G.O.A.T. is only taken after one's sixteenth birthday, it can be assumed that all of the fellow students are 16 (or 17, if it's only given once every two years, etc.). Statistically, it is very unlikely that all children in Vault 101 are of roughly the same age, especially in such a great quantity. Vault 8 from Fallout 2, which was one of the few control vaults reproduced on a schedule for population control purposes. Its more then a matter of not having to many people of a certain age group. One explanation could be that the Overseer strictly schedules births (which fits with the overall theme of the vault), but this would not explain the PC being the same age as his/her peers (as the PC was not born in the Vault), unless the PC's age is a coincidence. Being able to jump at the age of one shows that it is possible that your age is not actually 19, but that your age was shifted by a year or two. Vault residents are encouraged to procreate indicating that the Vault's population is declining, which would make it counter-productive to schedule births. Another possible explanation could be that all members of the Vault celebrate their birth on the same day, regardless of their true date of birth, while still taking into account the year they where born, i.e. being 1, 2, 3, and so on. As individuality and self-reliance are possibly detrimental to the Vaults purpose, removing them by creating an illusion of uniformity between Vault residents. It is also a possibility that the player is only exposed to a limited portion of the vaults full population, restricted due to programming constraints. Though this possibly conflicts with the conversation had with the overseer saying that the vault only has three more viable generations, which could suggest that the observed population is the true population. It is worth noting that there seems to be a few different age groups in the vault. You have the ones at the vault dwellers 'age', and there is a group in their 30s (who mainly comprise the vault's security guards), and you have the elderly group, who consist of old lady palmer, Stanley and the overseer. In front of the vault door you will find the skeletons of people who were not allowed in with signs saying: LET US IN ASSHOLES. and similar notes. Bugs * During the PC's tenth birthday, if the map is not fully loaded or your computer is lagging under stress, you can possibly open one of the doors when it should display a message for you to talk to people at your birthday. This will teleport you to the part where Stanley and Andy the robot are attacking Radroaches. You will remain in your 10 year old form (versus your real age at that time, presumably 19), leaving you unable to attack as you had not done the tutorial with Jonas and your father, as well as not being able to go outside because the tunnel in the secret passage is unoperable by children. Also, none of the NPCs will be there other than Stanley and Andy the Robot. You can go through the corridors of the Vault as if there was no storyline. The only way to get out of this is to restart your game. * On the PC's tenth birthday, just after his/her party they will be prompt to leave to go and see Jonas, he will tell you to wait for your dad. When he finally arrives he gives you a BB Gun, if you attempt to shoot either your dad or Jonas the gun will do little damage, however if you continuously shoot Jonas (preferably in the head) he will be rendered unconscious, after that comes the shooting of the targets & the radroach. Jonas will eventually regain consciousness but will not take the picture of you and your dad(he just stands wherever you shot him). You can still interact with him, however, him not taking the picture means you cannot progress any further. On some PS3 versions, however, after Jonas regains conciousness, he won't take the picture. All you have to do is to stand next to your dad and your BB gun will automatically be holstered by the game and the screen will turn white as if he took the picture. * Fast traveling to the vault will on some cases result in a massive framerate drop once you have arrived. Fast traveling to Springvale and then moving on to the vault will result in framerate drop, however not as severe. This framerate drop appears to only occur close to the vault entrance. (Confirmed PS3) * While you're a baby, unlocking locked door with the console on the PC version will allow you to leave the vault as a baby. You can't use anything or run as a baby. Also, you will be able to zoom out and see what the baby looks like ( which is a miniature version of the 10 year old PC. A baby-size player, but it still looks like a person. ). * After the vault door closes in escape, if you didnt kill both gaurds and go back to the closed door you will eventually get a message saying amata is unconscious. * After returning to the Vault the door will sometimes start opened and continue to close before you may reach it. It is possible that nobody likes the Lone Wanderer. References Categoria:Vault